Another Day
by han333
Summary: [Traducción]'El silencio es la última defensa de quien sufre' Draco y Hermione intercambian palabras hirientes, mudas bajo la lluvia, sin pensar en las consecuencias. La crueldad nunca fue tan dolorosa, ni tan personal…ni tan dulce. DHr


**_Harry Potter no me pertenece...blablabla_**

* * *

****

**Notas de Autora: Pequeño golpe de inspiración; lo subo, aunque sea muy distinto a lo que suelo escribir. La historia se situa en un momento no muy preciso del sexto libro, y contiene leves spoiles, nada importante, pero lo menciono porque están ñ.ñ **

**Notas de Traductora: (Mías, vaya xD) Para empezar, no suelo decir esto, pero si has entrado voy a darte unas cuantas razones para pedirte que sigas leyendo :P. En primer lugar, yo no soy una gran shipper del DracoHermione, la verdad, me gusta pero no me mata. Aún así, leí este fic por pura casualidad y tengo que decir que es PRECIOSO. Para mí, el mejor Oneshot Draco x Hermione que he leído nunca. Es por eso que decidí traducirlo (con permiso de la autora, claro), para que los de habla española podáis disfrutarlo también n.n El Oneshot es de temática triste, y a lo mejor al final muchos no compartís mi opinión y pensáis que es una birria, pero haced el esfuerzo, os aseguro que merece la pena. La autora escribe como los mismísimos ángeles, y tiene una capacidad de describir los sentimientos humanos bestial, además de que en ningún momento los personajes están fuera de carácter. Ah, y aunque el título y alguna que otra frase por ahí esté en inglés, el fic está traducido del italiano. **

**¿Todavía no son razones suficientes para que lo leas? Tú mismo, te pierdes una gran maravilla de fic :) Sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis ejejje. **

**Autora: _Savannah _**

**Traductora:_ JKRanIV _**

**_0o0_ Another Day _0o0_**

_Here's another day, she waits and pulls herself away  
At just the right moment to save her face  
I watch the time go ticking down,_

_The waters falling on the ground_

_El hielo reinaba alrededor de ella, bajo la forma de una lluvia densa, profunda, que limpiaba las cortezas de los árboles ennegrecidos y la hierba rala y calcinada. Las agujas del agua perforaban la superficie inquieta del lago, que se extendía como metal fundido en la luminosidad incierta de la tarde. Se filtraba a través de las ramas del árbol cuyas raíces que brotaban de la tierra le habían ofrecido refugio. _

_Un rayo de sol se fragmentaba contra la capa espesa de nubes grises, venciendo tan sólo lo poco que era suficiente para regalar la ilusión de la jornada. _

_Ella dobló sobre las rodillas la capa que sujetaba entre los brazos- encogida, sucia y embarrada- y dejó que aquella lluvia le cayera encima como un sudario demasiado precioso como para renunciarlo. _

_Cuando llueve, algo regala una voz a aquello que eres_

_A veces, a veces. _

**0o0**

_I catch myself and try to speak with grace  
You needed just enough anger, to get you through the door  
And you got just enough honesty, to make you want a little more_

Las mazmorras del castillo estaban inmersas en el silencio, aquella caricatura de paz que puede atrapar el oído hasta sumergir una mente en una acolchonada eternidad, fabricada tan solo por el retumbar de pasos sobre un suelo de piedra, duro y frío, apenas oscurecido donde las llamas de las antorchas proyectaban la sombra.

La sombra que ella estaba aplastando bajo el tacón de los zapatos, arrepintiéndose únicamente de que las suelas estuvieran lo bastante sucias.

En el exterior, la lluvia lavaba los muros del castillo, convirtiéndola en la fuerza del rumor siniestro de truenos lejanos en aquellas mazmorras olvidadas por la luz.

La puerta del aula de Pociones estaba semicerrada y ella posó la mano sobre el pomo, casi esperando a que saltaran astillas para que se le clavaran en la palma de la mano.

De la espiral que se iba alargando tras la puerta a medida que empujaba con la mano, llegó un vapor templado y perfumado de hierbas, junto a una luz tenue de velas.

Hermione Granger levantó una ceja: cuando había pedido utilizar el aula para un ejercicio suplemental sobre un tipo de poción que había preparado durante la clase, estaba convencida de que habría estado sola.

Una expresión de desacuerdo le atravesó el rostro.

_Impaciencia, exasperación, aquellos pequeños inconvenientes que son sólo gotas que se añaden a un vaso ya llenado, donde el sudor y las lágrimas ya han alcanzado el borde de la orilla. _

Abrió la puerta del todo y encontró sólo el silencio.

El silencio de dos ojos que se alzaron un instante del hervor de un caldero, distantes de la concentración que la llegada de ella había interrumpido.

Distantes de aquella distancia sideral entre dos personas distintas de ser y de existir.

El joven midió en una cucharita de plata una sustancia rosada- quizá sangre de salamandra, pensó ella con la parte automática de la mente que anota detalles para extraer una porción de pensamientos del presente- después la vertió sobre el caldero, del cual se alzó una nube de humo purpúreo como una explosión que en seguida se apaga.

_Se ha equivocado_ pensó ella, distraídamente, y una línea de sonrisa le plegó los labios.

Draco Malfoy se mantuvo un instante inmóvil, observando su caldero, y con un golpe de su varita reguló las llamas a una intensidad más baja, después se giró hacia donde yacía un libro abierto, repasando con la punta de un dedo las líneas sobre las páginas amarillentas.

- ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

Gélida y dura, como sólo una piedra agrietada podía ser, la voz la alcanzó tras su espalda, que la había volteado sin ningún retenimiento.

Ella se apretó contra el pecho el libro gordote que había cogido de la biblioteca, la piel de la portada tibia a causa del calor de sus brazos.

- Tengo que trabajar.

Ninguna respuesta.

Aún el libro oprimido con ambos brazos al pecho, un escudo de páginas adheridas, recubierto en piel e hilos de bronce, abrazado como un cojín en un lecho vacío, como el títere de un niño la primera noche que duerme solo.

Malfoy se giró de nuevo hacia el caldero, rebelándole el perfil y apartando del todo su atención si no hubiera sido por el malévolo encrespamiento de la frente, aquella línea de desprecio y suficiencia entre el rubio entrecejo, que él ni siquiera concedía directamente, como si su presencia tan solo fuera una disgustada constatación hecha consigo mismo.

Hermione retuvo un suspiro y con el tacón le dio a la puerta un leve empujón hacia atrás, que encajó en su cornisa con un leve chirrido sin cerrarse del todo.

Puso el libro sobre un banco, los brazos que lo habían acogido vacíos de golpe, el pecho sin ninguna protección. La despensa de los estudiantes estaba abierta, las ampollas dispuestas sin ningún criterio, las cajitas amontonadas distraídamente por manos que habían escudriñado entre los estantes sin utilizar ningún respeto para quien tendría que buscar algo después.

- Malfoy, has dejado un desorden indecente aquí dentro- dijo con frialdad- Cuando hayas acabado arreáglalo o te lo reprocharé.

- Arréglalo tú, si tanto te preocupa.

La educación era algo que, aquellas raras ocasiones en las que decidía tenerla, Draco Malfoy reservaba a personas que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

Hermione se apoderó de una caja de lenguas de gato y de un saquito de arcilla negra, el resto de los ingredientes los hizo levitar con la varita y los depositó con precisión sobre la mesa que había elegido.

- Soy una prefecta- respondió tranquilamente, alejándose de la despensa- te conviene hacer lo que te he dicho. El profesor Snape ya no dirige el Departamento de Pociones, así que esta vez no tienes la espalda encubierta.

Él se giró lanzándole una ojeada por encima del hombro izquierdo, el calor que salía del caldero le emperlaba el rostro de sudor, que también parecía demasiado abandonado considerando la temperatura de las mazmorras y la módica cantidad de humo en torno a él. No era la primera vez que ella notaba que el chico tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

La piel blanca se le extendía sobre los pómulos, y su palidez diáfana dejaba entrever un acervo de venas azuladas sobre las comisuras, los ojos estaban rodeados de oscuro y la mueca de sus labios descubría unos dientes con la perpetua fijación de la boca de una calavera.

_No es guapo. _

Aquel pensamiento desapasionado le atravesó la mente, distraído, transmitiéndole por un instante a la persona que tenía delante la tediosa admiración que tantas veces había visto en los modales de Pansy Parkinson cuando rondaba cerca

Ojos que, si hubieran tenido una luz diferente, habrían iluminado aquel rostro de toda otra alma.

_No lo es. _

-Prefecta o no- profirió él- siempre serás una asquerosa Sangre sucia, Granger. Estás tan por debajo de la escala social que no deberías permitirte ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a aquel insulto que ni siquiera sentía el impacto.

No hubiera sido por la mirada nauseabunda que le estaba dirigiendo, no hubiera sido porque quizá era más honesto el insulto de quien la había siempre despreciado que el que provenía de quien la había estrechado las manos y los brazos durante años, en aquel vínculo de afecto y confianza, que en aquel momento era sólo otra herida que supuraba.

Ella separó los brazos del pecho, pero su expresión se mantuvo distante. Le devolvió la mirada al chico- _aquel gris que era una esencia total de color, no lo suficientemente decidido como para acercarse a su extremos, blanco o negro_- intentando concentrar en los ojos todo el desprecio del que disponía.

_Y en aquel momento era demasiado. _

- Haz lo que te digo y de todas formas te reprocharé- respondió, seca, y después levantó la ceja para señalar el caldero del joven- Dale más fuego¿no ves que se está apagando?

_La primera de sus minúsculas y pérfidas victorias, agujas en una muñeca fabricada por un maleficio. Nada más inocente que un títere antes de que la mano equivocada decida interferir sobre sus frágiles costuras y sobre un cuerpo de suave trapo. _

Él se volteó precipitosamente hacia el caldero y cometió una insensatez haciendo uso inmediato de la varita, provocando que las llamas estallaran. Con demasiado ímpetu esta vez, así el contenido del caldero borboteó y se hinchó, derramándose por los bordes y resbalando largamente por los costados. Aterrizó sobre las llamas junto a la risita de la chica, leve y divertida.

_La violencia que reclama violencia._

Quizá si ella no hubiera estado presente Draco Malfoy se habría llevado las manos a la cabeza o se habría estirado de los pelos, Hermione se dio cuenta gracias al vago endurecimiento de su expresión, de forma desalentadora, y al movimiento compulsivo de sus manos, que se le separaron de los lados dirigiéndolas hacia arriba, para luego interrumpirse en mitad de la acción. Pareció olvidarse también de responderle, y girándose de espaldas de nuevo decididamente, se plantó en el banco para consultar el manual. Las manos dispuestas a los lados del libro, la espalda corvada como bajo el peso de un enorme cansancio y la cabeza hacia delante, entre los hombros, la nuca vulnerable y descubierta, el cabello luminoso como un velo alrededor de su rostro.

_Quizá, controlar aquellas páginas amarillentas era sólo un pretexto para concederse el lujo de un instante de abandono. _

Hermione interrumpió la mirada y en silencio comenzó a preparar su posición de trabajo; encendió un fuego violáceo bajo el caldero, dispuso sobre la mesa la balanza y los medidores, una cuchara de plata y los ingredientes que había tomado de la despensa.

Se le ocurrieron otros elementos que en la despensa no había encontrado, y con el rabillo del ojo miró sobre la mesa de Malfoy y localizó la sangre de salamandra y los polvos de lunaria. Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada los demás ingredientes, y se dio cuenta de que estaban trabajando en la misma poción.

Con una leve sacudida de hombros comenzó la preparación. En el momento que necesitara aquellos ingredientes se los pediría, aunque por suerte iban añadidos al final.

Mientras medía y agregaba ingredientes en el caldero, examinó de nuevo la labor del muchacho, que ahora analizaba su poción mordiéndose ligeramente los labios, indeciso.

Al lado del manual estaba extendido un folio de pergamino sobre el cual se trazaban largos apuntes en rojo oscuro: era el examen de pociones que les habían hecho dos días antes, la parte teórica de la poción que estaban preparando en ese momento. A juzgar por volumen de las correcciones de Malfoy, no parecía haberle ido muy bien. La chica se giró buscando una posición del todo casual y dirigió otra ojeada hacia el ápice del pergamino, donde, redondeado en rojo, estaba la calificación asignada.

_Ella, naturalmente, había sacado la máxima nota. _

No consiguió verla, estaba demasiado lejos, pero cuando alzó los ojos se encontró con los de Malfoy. No pudo retener un estremecimiento instintivo.

Se retiró medio paso sin darse cuenta, las mejillas que se enrojecían de embarazo y despecho. Él golpeó furiosamente una mano contra la mesa, sin apartar la mirada.

- Métete en tus asuntos.

Su baja voz estaba empapada de amenaza, seca de garganta, y rasgaba el oído como uñas sobre una pizarra vacía, acompañada de un respiro parecido al siseo de los colmillos de una serpiente que se recoge antes de atacar.

- Desde que Snape ya no es el profesor de Pociones tu situación ha cambiado mucho¿no es así?

El contra ataque deshonesto de quien se siente en peligro, él vaciló un instante y eso le dio pie para continuar.

- Las cosas han cambiado¿verdad Malfoy?

_Existían preguntas retóricas que quizá hubieran tenido infinidad de respuestas, la obligación del asentimiento implícito en un tono de voz que plantea cuestiones con alivio hipócrita, podía no ser respetado._

Él no respondió, sólo una breve luz divagó un instante en su mirada y ella imaginó que fuera, en la lluvia, las heridas lívidas de los relámpagos debían dejar sobre las nubes aquel mismo color, pálido y grisáceo, que le veía en el rostro.

Pero cuando Malfoy habló su voz era calma.

- Ahora entiendo por qué tus queridos amigos también te evitan¿Controlas sus deberes para sentirte mejor persona?

El odio en aquellos ojos grises era ahora un cúmulo de veneno, vívido a la luz de las velas que esparcían un aroma dulzón de cera y humo.

_Y También tan transparentes. _

_I wish for nothing but the rain, to fall and wash away _

_Everything that I've done wrong, _

_Si la lluvia se hubiera vertido sobre un hacha de filo estropeado, astillada y oxidada, antes de su uso excesivo y después de abandonada; un hacha de apariencia antiguamente lujosa y despedazada en el acto de apuñalar una piedra. _

_Rasguñada. _

_Entonces aquella hacha habría tenido el mismo color. La misma consistencia de un puñal no lo suficiente afilado como para cortar, y que por eso desgarra entrando y saliendo, llevándose consigo pedazos de piel y vísceras mal arrancadas. _

Hermione le devolvió aquella mirada apretándose contra la espalda, con fingida indiferencia, para no dar muestras de que aquel golpe le había tocado fondo y de que el rojo de su cara era de vergüenza.

_La vergüenza instintiva del ladrón descubierto en el acto. _

_Cleptómana compulsiva y recaída de fracasos ajenos. _

_Así es como la había hecho sentir Ron más de una vez, y también aquel destello de impaciencia que muchas veces había descubierto en los ojos de Harry. _

_Ella la llamaba curiosidad, a veces prematura, otras veces escrupulosa, y quizá la pantalla de la hipocresía era demasiado sutil para que uno como Malfoy no lograra atravesarla en virtud de una única ojeada. _

_No era guapo _pensó ella de nuevo, _no tenía nada de placentero. _

_Nada que pudiera colmar aquella sensación de asco que le había infiltrado en las venas con una inyección precisa._

_Si quería hacerla sentir basura, lo había conseguido. _

_O quizá otros habían tirado las bases porque esa, una de sus maldades, finalmente había hecho efecto. _

Intentó el impulso de salir corriendo a fuera y dejarse mojar por la lluvia, pero la piedra de la mazmorra la retenía y la poción hervía suavemente en el caldero reclamándole en la mente el trabajo por realizar.

El alivio que sentía cada vez que "perfección" era la única manera de definir lo que había producido.

Aquellos odiosos ojos que no se separaban de ella.

El impulso infalible con el que el verdugo se percata de ser tal en un momento de triunfo, y _sabe _que a hundido el hacha en el punto exacto donde hace daño; el nervio descubierto e inflamado bajo el diente que duele, la lengua moviéndose encima repetidamente hasta separarlo. Y luego solo sangre.

-Te he dado¿verdad?.

La repentina, sofisticada dulzura de aquella voz, la convirtió en la completa culpable del desastre, descubierta la tortura; el afilador que se agarra con las uñas, con delicia, sabiendo que no es necesario ir con rodeos, que es suficiente con no dejar ir a la presa.

- Ni siquiera merece la pena escuchar tus estupideces.

La sonrisa permaneció; si había armonía en el mundo donde las finas cejas del chico se curvaban entorno a sus ojos claros, no existía gracia alguna en aquella penumbra, alegre y burlona, capaz de animarle el rostro.

Hermione se encogió de hombros de nuevo y miró su propio caldero, el vapor perlado que se elevaba, sintiéndose más ligera de improvisto.

- Perfecto – dijo con un toque de satisfacción en la voz- No he tardado ni veinte minutos.

Luego giró alrededor del chico y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, apropiándose velozmente del botecito de sangre de salamandra y de la cajita que contenía los polvos de lunaria.

- Perdona- susurró dulzonamente- los necesito para completar mi poción, así podré irme y dejar que sufras con la tuya.

Él apretó los puños, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y, a la vez, un insulto que no necesitaba ser formulado mediante palabras.

- Es aquí donde te has equivocado- continuó ella, su voz era una parodia de la gentileza mezclada con cierta condescendencia, intencionada, pesante - La sangre de salamandra se debe añadir con el cuentagotas y no a cucharadas.

A aquellas palabras le siguieron los hechos, gestos precisos de manos capaces, sangre de salamandra que caía, treinta gotas rojas en el caldero seguido de apenas un puñadito de lunaria.

Le miró sonriendo, el corazón más ligero, el alma más pesante. Observó la rabia abrirse camino en la cara de Draco Malfoy como un río que rompe las barreras, inflado de la lluvia malévola de un cielo enfurecido y de una peste nublada como miembros contorsionados.

- Mañana tenemos Pociones otra vez ¿verdad?- preguntó ella- Bien, ya veré si has logrado recuperar el examen o no. A juzgar por esto- y con una ceja levantada señaló el caldero de Malfoy, del cual salía un desagradable olor a quemado- diría que no.

- No tengo que _recuperar_- exclamó él con los dientes apretados, las manos delgadas encogidas en los puños levantados hacia ella.

Era mentira y ambos lo sabían.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, con dulzura, y dirigió una mirada de admiración a su caldero- Es perfecta- dijo en voz baja y nítida.

Suficiente.

_Era suficiente._

Una patada precisa sobre el soporte y el caldero cae con el molesto sonido de ua campana mal tocada, el contenido se desperdiga por el suelo, rojo e hirviente, con su neblina perlácea, los ingredientes bien elegidos y la habilidad malgastada en horas y horas de estudio. Salpicaduras hirvientes le alcanzaron los zapatos y ella sintió el ardor a través de la piel y los calcetines.

Había sido un gesto tan mezquino, tan infantil, tan absolutamente inútil que los ojos se le llenaron al instante de lágrimas de rabia.

_No, imposible, decididamente no, porque ahora él reía_

Draco Malfoy se estaba riendo como si tuviera delante de los ojos la situación más ridícula del mundo, reía tan fuerte que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

_Húmedos. _

Se aguantaba la barriga con un brazo y la indicaba con el índice de la derecha, un gesto de burla hacia un fenómeno estúpido.

- ¿Estás llorando?- jadeó- Merlín, Granger, si supieras lo ridícula que eres.

Le miró, sin poder moverse, sin poder reaccionar, deseando desesperadamente tener un libro para oprimirlo contra el pecho desprotegido.

- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado nunca el viejo dicho de que es inútil llorar por una poción derramada? – Malfoy emitió un suspiro, un suspiro _apagado_- ¿O quizá hay que hacerlo cuando una poción es lo único que tienes?

_Find a way to make you strong  
If only for another day_

- ¿Tienes algo más aparte de los libros y tus buenas notas?

_Libros, buenas notas. _.

- ¿Dónde han ido a parar tus amigos?

_Amigos. _.

- ¿Estamos hablando del valeroso Weasley que está demasiado ocupado morreándose con la Brown cada dos por tres en clases vacías para acordarse de ti?.¿O sólo se acuerda si le ofrecen los deberes hechos?

_Ron_.

- ¿Y Potter?. ¿Qué me dices de Potter? Ser un héroe es una responsabilidad demasiado grande como para preocuparse por ti, pero no para perder los ojos detrás de una mojigata pelirroja.

_Harry_.

- ¿Y la Weasley? Su enorme _popularidad_ la convierte en alguien demasiado especial para seguir siendo amiga de un muermazo como tú.

Draco Malfoy se pasó un dedo por los ojos; tan solo una milésima tensión de labios congelaba su sonrisa de amargura.

- Me corrijo: No eres ridícula, eres _patética_.

El muchacho hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, abarcando la poción que se expandía por el suelo de piedra, enfriándose velozmente y perdiendo su bonito color rosado y su etérea neblina de perla.

- Recoge esta cosa del suelo, Granger- añadió- Y a mí no me vengas a hablar de cambios y fracasos.

**0o0**

_When I'm all alone, just me and my ghosts  
Standing three deep, just like sentries at their post  
They make sure I remember, just a little more than most  
They make sure that I understand the consequence of past_

_Si aquellas gotas hubieran dejado de golpearle el pelo y los hombros, ya no tendría motivo para quedarse afuera, y eso la aterrorizaba_

_Volver a atrás, intentar deslizarse secretamente en su dormitorio para que nadie le pidiera el motivo de su vestido embarrado y de su pelo mojado. Porque si alguien la hubiera mirado a la cara por un solo instante, habría entendido. _

_El silencio es el último pudor de quien sufre, la reserva que solo evita un aumento de dolor provocado por ver la indiferencia de los demás. _

_Las palabras que se quedan en la garganta, porque traducir en voz alta la piedra que tenía en los pulmones habría significado tornarlo todo mucho más banal de lo que ya se sentía en aquel momento. _

_Quizá, después de todo, habían sido más honestos los insultos del enemigo. _

_Si no hubiese llegado nunca a creer que en cualquier momento tendría el conforte de un abrazo, quizá no habría hundido las manos en el barro, entonces. _

_Alguien habría tenido que decirle que llegaría el instante en el que habría entendido que no existía valor que la rescatase, no existía bravura que pudiera valer el afecto de los demás en el momento en que algo cruel se anidaba dentro de ella. _

_Que no existía ayuda que pudiera recibir desde atrás. _

_Las raíces del árbol se sumergían en el barro, la tierra mojada moteada de hierbas ásperas por el frío, la única cosa que la había acogido era aquella parcela de prado y el lago delante de ella, ahora encrespado de viento y tráfico de agujas de lluvia. _

_Si todos ellos querían hacerla sentir basura, lo habían conseguido. _

_When you see me chasing daydreams _

_And you know that I'm not there  
I'm not the one who sits across from you_

_Who, returns your stare_

La lluvia se inclinó, dócil al expirar del viento, ahora era una caricia sobre los hombros y ella alzó el rostro y movió los párpados para desperdigar aquellas gotas puras de cielo que se mezclaban con las cálidas que le resbalaban por las mejilla, irritadas a causa de la sal y del friegue de la lana tosca del abrigo.

Un leve movimiento detrás de ella, un susurro que no era sólo el viento; alargó las piernas consciente de no estar sola y respiró con profundidad, sintiendo hormiguear la nuca al contacto de una mirada.

Esperó inmóvil, demasiado cansada para escapar otra vez, pero nadie se acercó.

La tarde lluviosa cedía al crepúsculo, concediéndole la posesión del cielo sobre la línea del confín del horizonte, con el lago y las montañas que bordeaban el fondo; las leves crestas del viento franjeaban en pequeñas ondas sobre la fina grava de la costa.

El rumor se repitió, pero su soledad se mantuvo, grata, a concederle el no tener que dar explicaciones.

La curiosidad tomó ventaja sobre el pudor, y entonces ella giró apenas la cabeza, escrutando la zona donde la enredadera de árboles adormecidos por el frío se reducía hacia la orilla del lago.

Él estaba allí.

_No tiene nada de bueno. _

Habían ramas ennegrecidas, alargadas hasta alcanzar el gris del cielo, sobre su cabeza. Las manos puestas sobre la corteza mojada del tronco a su espalda, aquella tensión evidente a la altura de los hombros, la fatiga con la que estiró el cuello hacia atrás, apoyando su rubia cabeza contra el tronco, la mueca que pareció costarle aquel simple gesto.

No existían hojas a ofrecerle reparo, la lluvia le resbalaba por el rostro y sobre los ojos cerrados, inundándole de agua centelleante.

_Gotas que descendían levemente desde la frente hasta la piel delicada de los párpados, implicándose en sus albinas cejas, para luego caer lentamente sobre los pómulos tensos y a través de las mejillas hasta la línea sutil y decidida de la mandíbula. _

_Más gotas se deslizaban hasta la línea de la nariz, en los pliegues amargos a ambos lados de la boca, destellando hasta llegar a los labios que él entrecerraba para acogerlas. _

Hermione se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando cuando él abrió los ojos y, con calma, bajó la cabeza para encontrar los suyos. Ninguna sorpresa mutó su expresión, pues sabía perfectamente que ella estaba allí.

Draco Malfoy se volvió de nuevo para mirar el lago, su mirada no daba señales de la rabia y de la burla que la habían dominado momentos antes, con su impacto violento y silencioso. Lo cierto es que cuando él dejó de hablar se había limitado a observarla, lejos del aula de pociones y de las mazmorras.

Lejos del engañoso reparo de los muros de la escuela.

_No es una buena persona._

No había nada de bueno en él, nada que pudiera inducir a mirar con fervor aquellos ojos transparentes o la innata elegancia con la que ahora una gota se desprendía de un mechón de su pelo mojado.

Draco Malfoy no le gustaba, y ella, por primera vez, se encontró reconociéndole la honradez de no intentarlo, ni siquiera de lograrlo.

Recordó cuando le había visto consultar el libro, la imagen de sus dedos estrechos contra los bordes de la madera del banco, el inmenso cansancio que por un momento había aparecido para gravarse en sus hombros.

_El vacío en aquellos ojos que ella no se había molestado en reconocer. _

Además, era sólo un chico con el que había compartido un momento, en uno de esos días que corrían sólo a la espera del sucesivo.

Si en esos días no había logrado dividir nada de sí, aquella tarde había dividido con Draco Malfoy la rabia y el descorage, palabras de odio y la mofa que circunda las verdades desveladas, secretos del alma demasiado vergonzosos para ser confiados a quien estaba a su lado.

_Si no dejaba entrar a nadie, a veces, era solamente por miedo a aquello que habría podido encontrar. _

_La humillación era un precio demasiado alto cuando ya no encontraba en sí misma nada de precioso._

_Quedaba sólo el silencio, la última defensa de quien sufre. _

También Malfoy se quedaba en silencio, en la lluvia de vidrio que bajaba del cielo, tan densa y profunda como para ser un reparo de improvisto.

_No algo de lo que repararse. _

Por un momento había pensado que él estaba allí para recoger los frutos de sus puntos a favor, como el vencedor que sigue al soldado abatido con la orden superior de no hacer prisioneros.

En cambio, a distancia de dos o tres árboles y de alguna ráfaga de viento, él permanecía tranquilo mirando el lago.

Como antes, en las mazmorras, cuando habían trabajado con muda desconfianza en la misma poción, después intercambiándose insultos y atacándose el uno al otro, golpes totalmente bajos que rendían justicia solamente a quien los había provocado.

Y después de días enteros, un poco de rabia le había salido de los labios; violando la consigna del silencio había tenido la ocasión de verterse en veneno y lágrimas sobre quien, por casualidad, había estado a su lado.

_Que quizá había hecho lo mismo con ella_.

_Cuando se golpea a una persona- una patada, un puñetazo, una bofetada- en el breve instante necesario para perpetuar dicha violencia, dos seres contactan, avecinados por el odio, aquel remolino que antes o después precipita a dos antagonistas hacia el mismo centro. _

_Cuando se hiere a alguien se ve su sangre correr entre tus manos, se implican minutos enteros, quizá horas, para distinguir la sangre del otro de la tuya propia. _

Era conceder honor a aquel momento de vacío en sus vidas, limitarse a mirar el mismo lago, quietos e inmóviles, para no turbar aquel momento de paz.

Hermione levantó la mirada de sus propias rodillas estrechas y lo sorprendió mirándola, pero él no apartó los ojos, sino que se limitó a fijar los suyos con una calma que la asombró y una emoción, rápida como una bocanada de viento sobre aquella piel diáfana, le atravesó el semblante. Sólo una impresión, probablemente la refracción del agua en los ojos que por un instante había deformado la realidad.

Ella batió rápidamente los párpados para desperdigar las gotas que le nublaban la vista.

Y la lluvia.

Un segundo después, él se había ido.

_And I watch as you grow quiet like you always did_

_And I wait to get what I deserve  
Its the part that doesn't die that makes it hurt..._

_Nine Day, Another Day _

**¿Qué os ha parecido:P Triste¿verdad? A mí es que me encanta el estilo de escribir de esta autora. En fin, espero vuestros comentarios (reviews) para intercambiar opiniones acerca del Oneshot o de la traducción, que por cierto, espero haber sabido transmitir toda la fuerza del relato al cambiarlo de idioma n.nU Traducir es difícil xD Pero si sabéis italiano, decídmelo que os enviaré el link del fic; se quiera o no, no hay nada como una historia en su idioma original, se pierde mucha esencia al traducir. **

**Pues eso, agradeceré vuestros reviews y opiniones al respecto :D ¡Besos! **

**:JKRanIV:**


End file.
